


Surplus - 6

by misakilight



Series: Surplus [7]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misakilight/pseuds/misakilight
Summary: 阿周那同志醒了（无慈悲
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Series: Surplus [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1425187
Kudos: 12





	Surplus - 6

浴室被过分的宁静笼罩。

他有些惊讶地注视着坐在浴缸里头发濡湿的迦尔纳，透明的水珠沿着那白色发梢掉在单薄的肩膀上。

“你怎么了？”

迦尔纳歪了歪头，他作势就要从浴缸里站起身来，阿周那几乎是立刻将视线移到一边，对方微微一怔，又重新坐回原位。

“一会早饭你想吃点什么吗？冰箱里之前我买的菜已经坏了，现在有泡面和鸡蛋，还有方便米饭，冷冻室里有饺子和包子，你想点外卖的话也可以。”迦尔纳低头看向水面，有些疲倦地捞起温水抹了一把脸。

阿周那不自在地拉了拉衣服的褶皱。

“我去煮面吧，除了鸡蛋还有别的材料吗？”

“我不是很清楚，你在冰箱里看看吧。”

随后阿周那下楼去了厨房，他打开冰箱，冷藏室里果然残留着一股奇怪的气味，看上去迦尔纳只是做了简单的打扫，但还没来得及把除味剂放进去，或许他一会去一趟超市比较好。就在阿周那想着这些零碎的事情把两人份的泡面放入沸水中时，迦尔纳一身黑色短袖短裤湿着头发出现在了餐厅里。

“你有找到别的食材吗？”他走进厨房拿过水池边上的抹布，简单清洗了一下，然后返回餐厅擦拭着餐桌表面。

“没有，只有鸡蛋了，而且鸡蛋也不怎么新鲜。”

“是吗。”迦尔纳擦着桌子的手停了下来，他和端碗出来的阿周那短暂对视，而对方则飞快的移开了眼睛，“能麻烦你去一趟超市吗？”

“可以，而且冰箱也得买除味剂了。你有什么想让我带的就写个单子。”

“我会的。”

两人解决了早饭之后，迦尔纳便带着一壶茶水和杯子返回房间闭门不出，阿周那清理了水池里泡着的锅碗，一番洗漱后换上衣服准备出发。

临走时阿周那才发现自己的手机压根没有电，只好又额外带上移动电源和背包。确认没有遗漏的东西后，他推开紧闭的房门，霎那间，习惯了空调的身体立刻被闷热的湿气所包围。酷暑让阿周那忍不住把一侧的刘海别在耳后，走下门口的台阶，洒落在花园中的阳光十分刺眼，自动洒水器喷出的水雾上方甚至能看到淡淡的彩虹。大概是因为工作日的缘故，一路上阿周那并没有看到多少人，只有偶尔才会遇到几个在自家院落里玩耍的幼童。蝉鸣和鸟啼在他靠近商业区域的同时也消失殆尽，而他则对眼前的景象感到阔别许久的陌生。

这种陌生不是因为他很久都没有在这里经过，而是因为那个“梦境”。

在所谓的“梦境”里就连他自己的人格和意识都变成了模糊的形态，所有的一切都像是一场无能为力的默剧，现在他甚至不能清晰的回忆起所谓“梦境”里发生过的具体事件。

那些事情究竟是真是假？

他抱持着疑问停在路边，信号灯从红色变为绿色，阿周那穿过马路，走进附近的大型连锁超市。

他循着不完整的记忆，蓦地想起“梦境”里一丝不挂的迦尔纳在自己的身体下挣扎，颤抖，平时没什么变化的脸上却是泫然欲泣的表情，一丝透明的涎水沿着红肿的唇角掉进深色的床单，毫无预兆地，他向后仰去，绷直的躯体像一只完美的弓，肋骨凸起，白色脖颈上是渗血的咬痕——心脏顿时跳的飞快，奇特的瘙痒感从心头腾起，阿周那停下脚步，忍不住伸手捏了捏眉心。

不能再想了，他告诉自己，这些事情只要回去留意一下就能很快搞明白，甚至不用特地向迦尔纳问莫名其妙的问题，也不用在这毫无意义地琢磨它的真实性而浪费时间。也就是说，要是他真的标记了迦尔纳，那么他肯定能闻得出来。

作为alpha的他怎么可能会认不出自己的omega？

如果答案是否定的，他没有标记迦尔纳，这一切真的只是个梦境，那自然是万事大吉，他自己甚至都不会为这件事想得更多——因为同样的梦阿周那在过去也梦到过许多次。在找到自己的omega或者alpha之前做第二性别不同的兄弟姐妹的春梦是很正常的事，没人会因此被认为是个脱离社会的怪胎。

而尽管这几年来他和迦尔纳的关系愈发疏远，就连对方一年之中唯一回来的那个短短的新年假期都不怎么有过完整的话题——迦尔纳因为工作的疲劳总是在房间里闷着补眠，而阿周那则在本地有自己的交际圈。即便如此，他们短短的几次会面中，阿周那嗅到的那股淡淡的信息素总是在夜半时分的梦境里引诱着他，他和那个假想的迦尔纳做了很多他平常从来不会做出的事，但一切也仅限于此，因为假期结束阿周那重新返回学校时，他就再也没有过类似的经历。

阿周那知道这很可能只是自己的侥幸心理作祟，因为这次他的回忆远比过去的梦境细节更多，除非是身临其境否则……至少淫靡咸湿的春梦里迦尔纳从未向他展露过那样一碰即碎的脆弱表情。

他抽出一辆空着的购物车推进超市，卖场里的人大多聚集在生鲜区域，不用想也知道他们是为了购置中午的食材。阿周那也混入其中买了一些能够简单料理的青菜和肉，又把一盒内酯豆腐放进车筐，随后前往下一个区域。

他穿梭在并排的货架之间，视线看向远处摆的花花绿绿的展台。就在他漫无目的地寻找购物清单上记录的内容时，刚才暂停的思考又再次在脑海里浮现——

如果一切都是真的，那为什么迦尔纳今天的反应却为什么都那么淡漠，那么正常，就好像是他们之间谁都还没有越过那条不该逾越的界限，还是普通的许久未谋面的兄弟？

除此之外，他又应该如何承担起这件事所带来的后果？

阿周那深吸了一口气，俯身从货架上拿起一盒茶叶。洗碗时他在壁橱里发现家里存着的茶包已经所剩无几，尽管迦尔纳给的清单上并没有提到，但阿周那还是决定买一些回去留作备用。

不久后一楼要买的东西已经全部拿齐，他推着购物车上了扶梯，高耸的墙壁两侧摆满了各种零食，一个超市的工作人员正在不断上升的斜面上整理着商品。在阿周那即将要通过时对方很灵巧地挪到了另一侧，又很快回到货架前，有条不紊地将手中的包装袋填满预留的空隙。当阿周那登上二楼的入口时，他看到那些原本乱糟糟的商品已经被重新摆放整齐。

他感到无所适从，并不是说看到眼前的一幕，而是针对之前问题的解答。

这不是大学里老师提出的所谓具有争议和多角度的议论题或者案例，而是眼下他很有可能即将面临的现实。标记意味着alpha和omega之后必须过上和对方捆绑的生活，无论双方是否打从心底真的乐意。

阿周那没有任何把握能够肯定迦尔纳会什么也不说就同意和自己去国外生活，他自己也同样不敢保证自己就会毫不犹豫终止一项已经努力了三年的事，在标记之前，他们都有自己各自的生活方式。

那如果解除标记呢？

他在摆放着洗衣液的货架前徘徊，试图从促销商品和平价商品之间做出决策。

解除标记没有看上去那么简单，那意味着切除腺体，从alpha或者omega之间回到真正处于社会边缘的beta群体中去。或许迦尔纳会乐意这么做，毕竟从目前情况来看他是个自由职业者，变成beta对他来说影响并没有那么严重，但对于阿周那就并非如此了，更何况他们这么做毫无疑问会遭到父母的反对——即使他们一直对他和迦尔纳抱有宽容的态度。

阿周那沉浸在烦恼中兜兜转转逛了一个小时，以至于结账时发现要带的东西实在太多，不得不搭乘出租车回到家里。

开门时他听见迦尔纳在客厅里和谁打电话，语气平淡地告诉对方已经把写好的部分上传了服务器，他说话时的声音有点沙哑，甚至还咳嗽几声清了清嗓子，当阿周那提着袋子路过时他向他挥了挥手，又重新回到和对方的通话里。

“是吗，太好了。”他坐在沙发上微微扬起嘴角，吐出一口气，“之后测试有bug的话再交给我这边解决。”

阿周那收拾了东西，把牙膏一类的东西带回楼上的卫生间，洗了手下来时迦尔纳已经结束了通话，他坐在靠近日光的角落，手里还端着半满的茶杯。

“需要我帮忙吗？”他看到阿周那出现后直起身体问道。

“没事，你先坐着吧。”阿周那说完便钻进了厨房。

他打开蔬菜的包装，把剥下来的菜叶放进洗菜盆，清水浸没绿色的叶片时阿周那有些踌躇地注视着水池。

自己的确是留意了，无论是楼上还是楼下，他仔细嗅了房子里漂浮着的信息素。但那气味总是有些模糊，每当他以为要捕捉到的瞬间又一溜烟地消失在空气中，让阿周那始终无法得出明确的结论。尽管第一直觉告诉他那答案是肯定的，但他还是觉得缺少一个具有说服力的证据。

蓦地阿周那听见有谁在自己的内心发出冷笑，像是一直都默不作声地袖手旁观，因为知晓真相所以对他这幼稚地想要确切答案的想法冷嘲热讽。

那他到底该怎么做？直接到迦尔纳的面前问一句“我标记你了吗”然后什么也不做等他给出答案吗？如果迦尔纳是被迫标记，那他会怎么想？他会觉得自己是在逃避现实吗？

阿周那深吸了一口气。

他应该怎么面对这个现实？过去遇到的问题他总是能想到各种方式成功解决，出了问题也可以弥补，一切都可以得到完美的结果。但现在不是，如果他标记了迦尔纳，这件事就已经被定性，彻底无可挽回，所谓完美解决的方式又怎么可能会存在呢？

他把洗好的青菜下锅翻炒，虽然很久都没有像这样进过厨房，但用稳妥的方式还是让这顿饭没有翻车，就连咸淡也被控制在合理的范围里。

至少这一点是完美的。

电饭煲响起了烹饪结束的提示音，阿周那从洗碗柜中拿出干净的碗筷放在一边，在打开锅盖之前离开了厨房准备叫来迦尔纳。他绕过胡桃木的餐桌，抵达客厅时却并没有看到意料中坐在沙发上的迦尔纳，与之相反，他面朝沙发内侧躺着，身上还盖了一条浅色的毛巾被。

阿周那张了张嘴，他本来下意识地打算出声叫醒迦尔纳，却突然意识到这或许是个确认的好机会，毕竟之前的信息素实在是太难以捕捉，而靠近本源的话就没有这种问题了。

如此想着，他放轻了脚步，缓缓靠近沙发上沉睡着的omega，而那股隐约的气味也伴随他的靠近变得越来越清晰、具体。他在迦尔纳的身边停下，深深地嗅着空气中那股淡淡的气息，一直以来他都难以用词汇来形容它闻起来和什么事物相似，只觉得那像是沙漠中的绿洲，乍一闻没有清香或者甜味但却意外的沁人心脾……

那个瞬间他的心脏停跳了一拍。

迦尔纳迷迷糊糊地翻过身来，毛巾被被细瘦的胳膊压在身上，黑色的短袖领口因为挤压而敞开，雪白的脖颈映入他的眼帘。

而上面只有狰狞的咬痕。

“迦尔纳……？”阿周那犹豫了两秒最终还是开口呼唤对方的名字，迦尔纳的眼睛睁开一条缝，又很快闭上。

“已经做好了吗？”他抬起一只手臂放在额头上，喃喃问道。

阿周那尽可能不让自己的语气透露出他此时内心的动摇。

“嗯。起来吧。”他说道。

“我知道了。”迦尔纳坐起身，把身上的被子胡乱丢在一边，摇摇晃晃地跟在阿周那的身后，“需要我帮你摆盘子吗？”

“我已经弄好了，你要多少米饭？”

“半碗就够了。”迦尔纳说着走进卫生间，之后来到餐桌时发梢上还带着湿气，而他则比之前看上去清醒了许多。

午饭比阿周那想象中的气氛要好很多，两人一边瓜分盘子里剩下来的炒菜一边有一搭没一搭地聊着没营养的话题，尽管迦尔纳询问他近况的几个问题让阿周那有些心惊肉跳，但显然对方对标记一事同样有所保留，甚至对于他刚回家那段时间完全闭口不谈。

酒足饭饱，空下来的菜碟和冰冷的瓷碗似乎也预示着快乐的时间即将结束，现在阿周那不得不逼迫自己面对现实，而一向能言善辩的他在这时都不知道该如何开口。没有注意到异样的迦尔纳去厨房泡了茶，片刻后他端着两个冒着热气的玻璃杯返回餐桌，并且把其中一只杯子递给阿周那。阿周那接过去时才发现茶水的温度正好，于是抿了一口缓解喉咙里逐渐堆积的干渴，然后他把杯子放下，在有些硬的木质椅子上坐直身体，阿周那开始觉得面对捧着茶杯的迦尔纳远比在学校的大型活动中演讲时面对成百上千人更加艰难，心脏跳得飞快，甚至于即将开口时他都觉得自己在咬螺丝。

突然一阵机械提示音打破了两人间的沉默，迦尔纳立刻回到客厅拿起手机，连问好都没有就直接向对方询问发生了什么事，阿周那像是浑身的力气被抽空一般趴伏在胡桃木桌面上，以迦尔纳听不见的程度重重地叹了口气。

半分钟后，他又抬起头来，草草地把桌上的空碟空碗收在一起，放进厨房的洗碗机。设定好程序的机器开始运作，阿周那拿过水池边上悬挂着的抹布，用洗涤剂搓洗一番后拧干，他拿着那块抹布返回餐桌，俯身擦去桌面上残留的污垢。

迦尔纳的通话在他清洗抹布时结束，阿周那听见他放下手机，又走回餐桌喝完了剩下的热茶，他意识到迦尔纳大概之后还是会在自己的房间里闭门不出，而他现在最不想靠近的地方就是那里。

这是他现在最后的机会了。

“迦尔纳。”在阿周那彻底想明白自己要说什么之前就已经出声叫住了对方，餐厅那边顿时变得鸦雀无声，他知道迦尔纳已经停下了脚步，等待他说些什么。

他深吸了一口气，双手摁在水池边冰冷的大理石台面上。

“我真的标记你了吗？”

“为什么突然说这个？”迦尔纳的语气十分淡漠，没有给予他任何答案。

“我……”他不知道该怎样说出自己的疑虑。

我怀疑这是不是真的，我弥补不了这个错误。

他说不出这样的话。

迦尔纳也不会允许他说出这种逃避现实的话。

“去医院做个检查就知道了。”

阿周那扭头看向门外，迦尔纳背对着他在隔了两三米外的位置站着。这个距离让他闻不出omega信息素是否有什么细微的变化，也就是说他无从得知迦尔纳是以何种感情何种想法说出这句话的。

“普通的抽血化验就可以了，医院有专门的服务可以直接预约。”他顿了顿，“如果你还是不放心的话，就直接预约医生，那样大概结果会更准确一些。”

他的话语毫不留情却又带着过分的纵容，阿周那感到脸上发烫，内心那个冷漠的旁观者不知何时又嗤嗤地发出了笑声。

真可悲。

明明早就知道现实，却还要装作糊涂的样子。

“我知道了。”他重新看向身前的水池，透明的水珠啪嗒一声溅落在合金的池底，“你什么时候有时间？”

“我都可以。”

“那如果预约到的话，明天去可以吗？”

“可以。”

随后再无大事发生，只不过下午迦尔纳并没有继续被打断的午觉，而是把阳台上悬挂的已经晾干的被单一类的东西取下来重新塞进了洗衣机，不久后阿周那又撞见他拖着一卷地毯下楼丢进了公用垃圾箱。阿周那不明白他的用意，却隐约猜到其中的原因，于是便不好再开口追问。

第二天一大早他们便出发前往附近的医院，由于实在不想到早高峰的公交车上凑热闹，两人在夏天早晨的微风中步行了半个小时，总算是抵达了人来人往的医院门口。走进大厅后不久，迦尔纳收到了工作上的邮件，便一路埋头于手机屏幕，阿周那只好走在前面引路，带着他到了楼上指定的诊区。

即便是工作日，医院里仍然聚集了很多人，诊区的等候室只有寥寥几个椅子空着，其余都坐满了人。迦尔纳并没有要坐的意思，而是拿着手机站到了角落里，直到阿周那拿着挂号的单据回来时才终于抬起头来。

“大概要等多久？”他的视线落在阿周那的手上。

“前面有七个人。”阿周那看了眼单子上的序号，又比对了一下咨询台上方的电子屏幕后说道。

“能先去验血吗？”

“怎么了？”

“我有点低血糖。”迦尔纳把手机装进裤兜，“大概坚持不了太久。”

“那就先去验血吧。”阿周那翻了一下手里的单据找出来要用的两张，带着迦尔纳朝诊区的抽血窗口走去。

但那里同样有不少人在排队，两人等了半个多小时才终于等到，结束时迦尔纳已经有些摇晃，阿周那急忙拧开之前买的果汁递给他——他本来还买了面包，但迦尔纳只是摇了摇头，解释自己胃不好，吃这种面包可能反而会胃疼。在阿周那思索着要不要再去买块巧克力的时候，电子屏上的序号产生了变化，前面还有一个人，于是他只得放弃这个念头，和迦尔纳穿过咨询台旁边的大门，在指定的诊室门口等着。

这里与外面的等候室不同要安静得多，尽管空气中漂浮着大量信息素让阿周那的感官有些疲于应付，他忍不住打了个喷嚏，正敲着手机屏幕的迦尔纳停下来从兜里摸出一包纸巾递给他，在他接下之后又重新沉浸在工作之中。

于是阿周那也不好再开口打扰他，却也没有别的什么能做的事，就算是用手机在这里背单词之类的也无法集中精神。他把用过的纸巾丢进走廊的垃圾桶，原路返回时碰到几个人带着一名omega在另一间诊室门口等着，他们安慰着那名omega，而对方只是掏出抑制剂吃了好几片，随后捂着嘴一句话也没有说。

他回到迦尔纳身边站着，似乎是注意到阿周那在盯着什么，迦尔纳也抬起头顺着alpha的视线看向那群有些奇怪的人。

“那是要解除标记吧。”他看了一小会后得出了结论，又重新关注手机屏幕上的内容。

阿周那被他突如其来的发言吓了一跳，他立刻转过头去，却看到对方正全神贯注地在手机上写着代码，这种对比让他觉得自己有些小题大做，只是听到迦尔纳说了自己正在烦恼的事情就产生了这么大的反应，不免在内心叹息。

“为什么这么觉得？”他小声问道。

“用药量太大了，omega的抑制剂不需要吃那么多片。除非是有什么特殊原因。”迦尔纳解释道。

“是吗。”阿周那打从心底觉得那个量才是普通水平。

“Alpha需要的会更多吗？”

“至少四片吧。”

“原来如此。”

这时阿周那突然注意到他手臂上那异常突兀的伤口。

“迦尔纳你……”

他下意识想拉住迦尔纳的胳膊，但迦尔纳立刻后退两步直到和他拉开距离后才抬起上臂看了眼关节处已经蔓延开来的红色斑块，又重新让手臂自然下垂。

“只不过是棉签压的时间不够而已，而且我也不能这样放着工作不管。”

阿周那本来打算再说些什么，身旁诊室白色的房门吱呀一声开了，一个女性alpha走了出去，同时诊室门口的喇叭响起了叫他们进去的广播。

两人在诊室里落座，隔着门板还能听见外界的喧嚣，而这里却只有一片沉默，穿着白大褂的omega敲着键盘，阿周那说明了来意，不久后他终于停下来看着他俩。

“你们要检查标记？”

“是的。”阿周那回答道。

医生又在电脑上输入了一些文字：“什么时候标记的？”

“一周以上了。”迦尔纳看了一眼阿周那后补充道。

阿周那听见这名omega叹了一口气。

“之前有被别的alpha标记过吗？”

“没有。”

“他标记后有其他的alpha标记过吗？”

“没有。”

“让我看看标记。”

迦尔纳拉开黑色的衣领，医生戴上手套凑近查看了一番，随后露出不悦的神情。

“那你们还来这检查干什么？”

“……因为想确认一下是不是真的。”阿周那感受到那位omega投来的视线，不免有些坐如针毡，在开始后悔的同时，又觉得自己还是不得不到这里面对现实。

“这种伤口还需要确认吗？”医生摘了手套坐回电脑前噼里啪啦地敲起了键盘，“就算是抽血检查也是纯粹浪费钱。”

阿周那顿时无言以对。

“还是检查一下吧。”迦尔纳说道，“至少有个明确的结果。”

“进来之前抽血了吗？”

“抽了。”

“那就更没必要到我这里了，回去等检测结果吧。”Omega说着瞥了他们一眼，又重新看向电脑屏幕，“要是后悔的话至少应该在被标记两天内到医院来。”

他重新浏览了一下电子病历，转头打量了两人一番。

“是意外吗？”

“可以这么说。”迦尔纳回答道。

“我不建议轻易地切除腺体，所以你们还是好好聊聊再慎重决定，包括要和家里的长辈商量。以及近亲生育很容易有遗传病，注意做好避孕措施。”

“好的。”他点点头。

而阿周那始终一句话也说不出来。

等待那所谓的检测结果并不需要太长时间，从医院回来的下午阿周那的手机就收到了推送。不知为何，在看到电子化验单的详细内容时他的内心并没有任何一丝起伏，毫不惊讶这一点先不提，他甚至感觉不到自己有任何的迷茫和恐慌，只是异常平静地用指尖滑动屏幕，从标题浏览到最底部的化验结果。

他放下手机，从自己的书桌前转身看向明媚的窗外。

阳光实在是过于刺眼。

胳膊的侧面有些发痒，阿周那蓦地回想起迦尔纳白色手肘内侧蔓延开来的深色血痕。他轻轻抚摸瘙痒的皮肤，却触碰到已经结痂的疤痕，它们狭长且不连续地一直延伸向他的后背，似乎永远没有休止。

就在他放空的片刻，房间外传来一阵骚动，阿周那因那急促的脚步声从椅子上跳起来冲出门外，甚至都没有意识到自己为何有这么大的反应。他环顾四周，二楼的走廊上空无一人，旁边迦尔纳房间的门半开着，长长的窗帘挡住了阳光，室内一片昏暗。令人不快的声响从卫生间传来，他立刻赶了过去，不需要敲门便看到了里面的光景。

迦尔纳在呕吐。

在身体的反应逐渐平息后，他用手背掩着嘴，起身盖上马桶盖摁下了冲水键，转过身想要清理手上气味难闻的液体时却撞见了门口欲言又止的阿周那。

“你没事吧？”阿周那微微睁大了眼睛，他听见自己心脏跳得飞快，开口时语调里是显而易见的慌张。

“中午吃坏了而已。”迦尔纳淡淡解释道，他低头打开水龙头冲着手掌，不久后才挤了两下洗手液揉搓起来。

阿周那沉默了很久，他转头看向洗手间的角落，忍不住皱起眉头，即便周围的空气充斥着令人反胃的味道还是不由自主地做了个深呼吸。

“……真的吗？”

迦尔纳洗掉手上的泡沫，把嘴唇和下巴附近清理干净，关上水龙头。

“我知道你在担心什么。”

他的语气里没有任何一丝不耐烦，和过去一样轻而易举就看穿了阿周那隐秘的心思，让它被赤裸裸地拉上台面，不给他任何掩饰的余地，却又在提及它时从来没有露出过大惊小怪的神色。

迦尔纳直起身从镜子旁的柜子里拿出自己的杯子，接满水后凑在嘴边喝了一口，随后把带着食物残渣的液体吐进陶瓷的洗脸盆，“如果你不放心的话，可以去买验孕棒。”

阿周那没有说话，和上午一样，现在他依旧不知道该用什么言辞去继续接下来的对话。

“我认为这只是因为中午吃的有问题，可能是我消化不了那家店的食物吧，不过刚从医院里出来就低血糖也没有什么办法。再者，我想孕吐也不会发生的这么早。”迦尔纳收拾了东西，用毛巾擦干嘴角的水痕，“但是我也说过了，如果你不放心的话可以去买验孕棒。”

他说完，绕开阿周那走出门外，径直走回了自己的房间。

如此这般，在大太阳下走了几十分钟总算抵达开着冷气的药店时，阿周那不免开始思考自己出门的意义究竟何在。他向药店的店员询问了验孕棒的所在，开口时阿周那还有些忐忑对方的反应，毕竟他并不想一整天都被人用奇怪的目光所审视。但大抵是店员早已对此类需求见怪不怪，一句话也没多问便指了指货架上的药盒，阿周那在内心暗自松了一口气的同时，连价签都没特别留意就直接拿起那个白色的长条形盒子走向了收银台，交完钱后，他把盒子和小票一股脑塞进出门时特意带着的黑色手提袋，掀开透明的门帘重新回到暑气和喧嚣包围的街道中。

到下午快六点时迦尔纳才摇摇晃晃地出现在楼梯口，阿周那本来坐在客厅里看书，听到楼梯上传来的响动立马坐起身来。

“你饿了吗？”他不自在地反手整理了一下沙发上的靠垫，然后看见对方摇了摇头。

“不，胃不舒服。”迦尔纳看上去比中午脸色更差，他一只手捂着肚子，走过来在茶几边上坐下，另一只手摸了摸桌上的热水壶，随后把里面的温水倒进自己的杯子，放在嘴边抿了一口。

“先稍微吃点东西吧。”阿周那把书签夹在书里放在一边，“你有什么想吃的东西吗？我去做。”

“不用了。”

“但是不吃东西会更难受吧。”

“现在吃了也很难保证一会不会吐出来。”迦尔纳解释道。

“那也总比什么都吐不出来要好。”他上前抓住他有些冰凉的手，又提起一旁只剩下点温水的水壶，“走吧，我煮点容易消化的面条。”

之后阿周那没有提到那根验孕棒的事，而是迦尔纳在去往餐厅时看到它被摆在玄关附近的柜子上。

“你去买了？”他边被拉着走边问道。

“嗯……”阿周那头也不敢回，甚至连抓着他手腕的手都起了一层薄汗，“但是你不想用的话也无所谓，而且我上网查过了，大概现在也测不出什么结果，所以……”

“那就之后再说吧。”

“嗯。”

快睡觉的时候迦尔纳果然和他说过一样又跑去了卫生间，阿周那终于是担心大过了害羞，从房间里赶过来帮他拍后背，这时他突然发现迦尔纳的衣服有点潮湿，以至于在对方站起来时他把手贴在了omega的额头上。

尽管有汗水的干扰，但掌心还是能感觉到不正常的热度，迦尔纳没有反抗，他半睁着眼，一语不发地任由阿周那的手弄乱自己的头发，又抓住他的肩膀。

“你发烧了。”阿周那不用摸自己的额头便得出了结论，他帮迦尔纳冲掉了呕吐物，打开卫生间的抽风，又让他洗手漱口，随后又半强制地拉着迦尔纳躺在自己的床上——他实在不敢随便走进迦尔纳的房间去挑战自己所谓的“理性”。

“应该是吧。”迦尔纳没有对alpha的行为提出异议，或者说他正因为发烧而精神萎靡，无论自己在哪里只要躺着就行。

“我去拿体温计过来。”他说着准备离开，却被迦尔纳抓住了手指。

阿周那一时间僵在原地，他不知道该做出什么样的反应，也不明白迦尔纳想要从他这里得到什么，只能笨拙地用另一只手帮他拽了拽被子，拨开omega脸上有些碍事的头发。

“我马上回来。”他口齿不清地说道。

于是迦尔纳在片刻后松开了手，阿周那立马站起身走出门外。

他在夜晚寂静的走廊上狼狈地换气，走下那条长长的楼梯，打开客厅里存放药品的柜子，没过多久便找到了体温计。之后阿周那又想到或许还应该带点退烧药或者消炎药上去，于是又翻找了一下柜子里的东西，并把找到的药盒装在睡衣的兜里。

上楼之前他去厨房拿了晚饭时给迦尔纳预备的装着开水的保温壶，又从洗碗机里掏出个干净的玻璃杯，随后跑回楼上。抵达房间时昏暗的室内只有略显粗重的呼吸声，阿周那打开墙上的夜灯，把带上来的东西一股脑堆在自己的书桌上。他拿出体温计，拧开外层的塑料壳，在鹅黄的灯光中看了眼水银刻度，随后用力甩了甩，直到读数降低到37以下，才转身回到床边。

大概是迦尔纳十分疲倦，阿周那叫他时他只是迷迷糊糊地嗯了一声，连眼睛都没有睁开。于是阿周那只得将他的手臂挪到一边，随后掀起毛巾被，解开迦尔纳睡衣上的扣子。深色领口逐渐敞开的同时，omega腺体上那片触目心惊的咬痕也重新出现在他的眼前，就像是一把锋锐的匕首刺穿心脏，提醒他他不愿去面对的现实。

阿周那咬着嘴唇，汗液从身体的每一个毛孔里缓慢地渗出，他察觉到迦尔纳的信息素在鼻腔里蔓延，那些透明如水的气息逐渐侵蚀自己的意识，让他在品尝到甘美的同时却又被痛苦折磨。不知何时他终于看到内心隐藏着的呼之欲出的爱欲，并非亲情，而是在那之上，更加浓烈，更加露骨，更加淫秽，更加下流不堪的——

睡衣柔软的布料滑了下去，粉色的乳尖，透着浅红的平坦胸口随着迦尔纳的呼吸起伏，阿周那一时之间几乎要忘记如何呼吸，只能呆滞地看着眼前的一切。

他的omega微张着嘴唇喘息，凌乱的发丝散落在枕头上，还有一些被汗水粘在脸上。深色睡衣包裹的身体泛着一层淡淡的绯红，狰狞的咬痕在衣领和脖颈的缝隙间若隐若现。

就像是用一根柔软的头发一下又一下地刮挠耳道。

阿周那猛地回过神来，他手忙脚乱地把温度计夹在迦尔纳的腋下，重新整理了他的睡衣，掖好被子，然后回到书桌前坐下，看了眼手机上的时间，又打开桌上的护眼灯查看药盒里的说明书。

一通折腾后已是两点，阿周那不怎么习惯熬夜，所以感到十分困倦。他本考虑在地上将就一夜，毕竟迦尔纳躺在自己的床上，他直接去楼下客厅睡觉似乎也并不妥当，但另一方面，阿周那这里着实没有什么能够当垫子的东西，就连被子也只有迦尔纳身上的那一条。而就算这样他也不敢贸然闯进对方的房间，尤其是打开满是omega信息素的柜子，不管怎么说阿周那还是隐约记得发情期面对同样场景时脑海里产生的那种冲动的。

就在他来回犹豫甚至考虑去书桌那边趴着睡的时候，被他叫醒坐起来吃药的迦尔纳用滚烫的手抓住了他的手腕。

躺下吧，他含糊地说道，随后往墙壁的方向挪了挪腾出点地方。

“但是……”

“你之前都睡过了。”

阿周那十分犹豫。

“不，那是因为……”

迦尔纳用力拽了拽他的胳膊，失去平衡的阿周那差点把手上杯子里的水洒在床上。

“我知道了我知道了。”他急忙说道，听到他回答的迦尔纳似乎很满意，便松开了手，摇摇晃晃地拉着毛巾被“乓”地一下子倒在床上。

阿周那叹了口气，在他放下杯子又有些踌躇的时候，迦尔纳嘟囔了一声。

“快点。”

于是他只得在omega的身边躺下。

就像是因为工作和阿周那的发情而一直绷紧的弦随着一切的结束骤然断裂那样，当迦尔纳终于能够松一口气的时候，他彻底地病倒了。

两天来他又是间歇低烧又是上吐下泻，还得强打起精神应付工作那边的电话，所有后续问题都被解决后他的病情更是愈发严重起来。阿周那暂时没有了机会继续纠结标记的事，被内心各种复杂的情绪烦恼着忙前忙后地照顾他，中间他又跑了一趟药店，大概是这次买的新药终于起了效果，一夜过后迦尔纳的烧总算退了，阿周那才稍微放下心来。

他把温热的淡盐水放进迦尔纳手里，对方靠在床头上坐着，一语不发地全部喝了下去。

“你要吃点什么吗？”阿周那接过杯子后问道。

“我没胃口。”迦尔纳用沙哑的声音回答他。

“那我还是做点面条之类的吧。”他从床边站起身来，随后让迦尔纳躺平，帮他盖好被子，又把旁边装着冷水和小毛巾的水盆端回卫生间。

下楼走进厨房时，阿周那才想起之前已经把家里最后一点挂面吃完了，现在出去买多少要花些时间，而其他的东西他也不怎么敢做——他尝试过煮粥，但迦尔纳勉强喝了一点之后反而吐得比之前还厉害，甚至还不得不因为这个吃了其他药，完全没有大众认知中所谓“养胃”的效果。他沉思着打开冰箱，从里面拿出一点蔬菜和鸡蛋，经验让他知道自己没必要做的太多，除了让迦尔纳少食多餐保持体力之外，阿周那还得负责处理他吃不下的部分，以及这样做也方便他及时调整菜谱。

半小时后他带着一小碗疙瘩汤上楼，迦尔纳清楚自己目前的情况，什么也没说便坐起来接过阿周那手中的托盘放在腿上，他用金属汤勺舀起一点淡色的汤汁放进嘴里，开始缓慢地进食。

阿周那走到书桌前倒了杯热水，回到床边坐下：“味道还可以吗？”

“嗯，很好吃。”迦尔纳点点头，“虽然我也尝不出什么不好的地方。”

或许他只说前半截会更好。

阿周那转过身去尽可能无声地叹了口气，刚刚有些激动的心情又被莫名地一锤砸碎，他一时间也不知道自己该对此有何反应。上一秒的开心也许是因为自己做的东西被直率地表扬，那么后面是因为作为alpha意识到omega并不怎么需要自己吗？

无法掌控自己的心情让他作为完美主义者的那一面蠢蠢欲动，阿周那烦躁不堪，本来标记迦尔纳这件事就已经让他应接不暇，现在又被自己的生理本能随意摆布，就像是他的整个人生都被这个不明确的暑假卷入了无边的混沌。他想要一切都合理有序地进行，想要自己在任何时候都保持冷静理智的状态，但是现在他发现自己根本做不到，他甚至都对自己感到无能为力。

他陷入晦暗的迷茫之中。

夜晚时分迦尔纳原本降下来的体温再一次升高，甚至从低烧变成了高烧。阿周那因此慌了神，他没再像之前一样，当即收拾了东西，又给自己和迦尔纳换好衣服，甚至都没有时间感到害羞。之后他又想起应该带上迦尔纳的就诊卡，只得在对方含混不清的指示下再次捏着鼻子走到他的卧室里找到了在电脑桌抽屉里的磁卡。在见识了迦尔纳摇摇欲坠的走路姿势后，阿周那果断背着他走下长长的楼梯，omega的身体紧贴着他的后背，呼在脖颈和肩膀上的湿热气息让阿周那意外地找回了些许平静。

抵达玄关后他用APP叫了车，两人穿上鞋，阿周那又给迦尔纳套了件外套。随后捏着迦尔纳的手锁上房门，在夜风里等待了不到两分钟后，两人坐进驶来的出租车，一路前往了三天前刚去过的医院。

夜晚的急诊大厅里聚集着不少人，嘈杂的声音在这时更像是某种催眠的摇篮曲，高耸的天花板上白炽灯明晃晃地照射着杂乱的地面，让眼前的一切景象都变得恍惚且不真实。阿周那环顾一周找到了自助挂号机，便拉着迦尔纳走了过去。他把卡片插进机器，操作了几下用手机付了钱，随后扯下打印口吐出来的长条单据，又对着单据上的指示走进大厅深处的长廊。当他们越是往深处前进，各种信息素的气味就愈发地浓烈，像是带着质量一般沉甸甸地堆积在空气中，让阿周那感到窒息。他停下来回身检查迦尔纳的情况，确认对方并没有产生和他一样的反应后才继续寻找着目标的诊室。

大约走了五六分钟，阿周那才看到诊室的门牌，看得出老化痕迹的大门外同样等着不少人，而诊室里更是密不透风，一个医生在给坐着的患者检查，而周围则围着一群拿着化验单等待的家属。走廊上没有座位，于是迦尔纳只好靠在墙壁上休息，阿周那拐去茶水间给他接了杯热水，回来时他已经几乎站立不稳。

“你没事吧？”他扶着迦尔纳的肩膀问道。

“没事。”迦尔纳喘着气说，他眨了眨眼睛，往常有些锐利的视线因为发烧而变得迷离，他吐出一口气，抬手抓住阿周那的手臂，“你能在这站一会吗？”

阿周那没有明白他的意思，但姑且还是点头：“好。”

下一秒，迦尔纳的头便埋进了他的胸膛。

“迦尔纳？！”

他吓了一跳，差点失去平衡，但不知为何害怕迦尔纳就此离开所以下意识后退了一小步，抬起原本抓着对方肩膀的手环住他的后背。

“要不我找个地方让你坐一会吧？”他说道，但内心仍有些不舍。

“没事。”迦尔纳滚烫的吐息伴随着他说话的声音打在阿周那的胸口，几乎让他心跳过速，顿时便觉得耳朵都要红透了。

“那就先这样吧，但你累了要立刻告诉我。”他强忍着内心的不知所措游移着视线说道。

“我会的。”

那瞬间内心升腾起的喜悦让阿周那为自己感到扭曲的恶心。

不久后他们被叫进诊室，医生诊断了迦尔纳的病情，又叫他们去抽血做了化验，最后让阿周那带着他去输液。阿周那在大厅里交了钱，随后和迦尔纳走到输液室，并不算大的室内一半的椅子空着，不少人脸上都是一副要死不活的表情。他把单子交给护士，在她配好药后让迦尔纳在房间的角落坐下，护士用酒精棉消过毒，熟练地把针尖扎进omega苍白的手背，起身调节好输液管的速度便离开了。

这时迦尔纳已经又闭上眼睛睡了过去，阿周那看见他右臂上新出现的红色血痕，左臂同样位置的已经变成了暗黄色，不像之前那样刺眼，却仍然同样让他觉得难受。他从包里取出备用的薄毯盖在迦尔纳身上，小心翼翼地避开他连着输液管的左手，又给他换了一片新的降温贴，随后拿着手机坐在椅子上发呆。

不知道过了多长时间，他掌心的手机突然震动起来，阿周那立刻背起包拿着手机走了出去，接通了电话。

“喂？”手机的话筒对面传来一个熟悉的声音，对方在开口之后似乎是注意到了阿周那这边走廊上的喧嚣，“你不在家吗？”

“不是你想的那样。”

阿周那让自己远离安静的输液室，却又有些不放心地走了回去，透过半开着的门眺望迦尔纳的方向，所幸对方并没有察觉他已经离开，还是靠在椅子上闭着眼睛，于是他才转过身去，压低声音：“我在医院。”

“医院？迦尔纳怎么了吗？”不愧是很了解他们的人，还没等阿周那说完便已经猜到了现状。

“他发烧了。”阿周那将眼前有些乱掉的刘海拨到一边，“之前我们都以为没什么事，但是他今天早上退烧之后晚上又开始发热，所以我就带他来看急诊，现在他在输液，已经睡着了。”

他忍不住回头确认迦尔纳是否还好好地坐在椅子上。

“怎么会……他也不是会把自己熬成这样的人，之前的工作也和我们说过是接了比较轻松的……”

阿周那一时语塞。

“他现在严重吗？需要我们提前回来吗？”

对方仍在追问着，而阿周那却难得地陷入沉默。

“对了，之前走的时候我忘记说了，家里没有alpha的抑制剂，因为你不怎么在家里，你爸又用不上，所以你记得要及时——”话筒对面他母亲的声音戛然而止，“原来如此，是这样啊……”

她和迦尔纳一样总是能轻而易举地看穿他想要隐藏起来的东西。

或者应该说迦尔纳从她那里很好地继承了这一点。

“我……”他捏了捏眉心，想要从自己一团乱麻的脑海里找到解释的说辞，但却什么也没找到，阿周那不安地回头看向输液室的方向，终于从角落里那一抹白色重新找回了丁点残余的理智。

“什么时候的事？”他母亲问道，但是语气里并没有带着令他更加难以忍受的责难。

他深深地吸了一口气，却更加窒息：“……是那天下午。”

“迦尔纳之后有说什么吗？”

“他没有，我也不知道他……”他不由自主地挠了挠头，丝毫没有发现自己弄乱了头发。

电话的背景里传来他父亲的嗓音。

“可以换我接了吗？”

“这次你先别掺和了，一会我告诉你。”

“诶——？”听上去他父亲很是委屈地在那边撒娇，大约又是喝了酒，因为醉意像个小孩似的闹个不停。

“这种表演在我面前也就算了，阿周那在那边都听得清清楚楚，给我差不多收敛一下。”

“好的。”

真是完全不符合这气氛的乖巧。

阿周那煎熬地在输液室门口一圈又一圈的来回踱步，周围的人来来往往，所有人都很匆忙，只关心着自己的事，某种程度上也算是帮了他大忙。

“你还记得你的热潮期是什么时候结束的吗？”

“四五天前。”

“总之先把你哥照顾好，看医生的时候告诉对方这件事了吗？”

“我说过了。”

“那就好，之前在家里吃的药也没有怀孕的时候不能吃的吧？”

“我都检查过，影响很小。”

“现在需要我们提前回来吗？”

“我想暂时还不需要。”

“那我们就还是按照原定的计划继续旅行了，但如果你不知道该怎么处理的时候就给我们打电话，明白吗？”

阿周那悄无声息地吐出一口气。

“我会的。”

“之后记得买验孕棒，等你哥身体恢复了之后再给他用。”

他顿时觉得血液往脸上涌。

“好、好的。”

“另外，迦尔纳什么都不说大概是因为他和你一样都没想清楚如何面对这件事，但是他也没办法作为长辈就这样直接对你说自己不知道该怎么办，所以先别为难他，给他点时间，他想好了自然会开口的。你的话如果不知道怎么办就去参加市里定期的互助会吧，具体时间和地点网上就能查到，去听听其他人是怎么说的，别一个人闷着钻牛角尖，更何况迦尔纳应该也没有把这件事的责任都推给你，不是吗？”

倒不如说他才是主动逃避责任的那个人。

阿周那低下头注视着满是脚印的地面。

“我知道了。”

“还有家里的避孕药在我们的卧室里，alpha和omega用的都有，omega还有事前和事后用的两种，你爸应该都放在矮柜的抽屉里了，你找找吧，下次记得吃，迦尔纳的话要是没怀孕的话再给他。”

“好的。”

他母亲交代完最后一点内容之后结束了通话，阿周那站在走廊上深深地叹了一口气，尴尬疲惫和混乱包围着他，却又在内心深处感到有一丝微不足道的轻松。他拿着手机返回输液室，在迦尔纳的身边坐下，omega微微抬起眼皮看了阿周那一眼，极其自然地靠上他的肩膀，随后紧贴着alpha的身体发出均匀的呼吸声。

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然原定的剧情会更长，不过已经1w4了所以暂时放过我吧www要说的话就是没车的一更谁知道热度会多少呢……（诚实发言.jpg
> 
> 这个月应该还是会抽时间继续写，前面的卡文解决之后后面的剧情就可以一口气推进了，而且周那视角其实比迦视角更好处理
> 
> 其实原来构思的他们去医院的部分医生会更凶，医院环境会更糟糕一些，大概就是那种诊室里一堆人，还有omega或者alpha路人在旁边哭哭啼啼要切腺体，整个氛围就是，令人生草的那种糟糕（）周那会因为被医生凶所以压力贼大，不过他现在也压力贼大就是了（无慈悲
> 
> 一开始写surplus的时候我提过这篇的周那会有点渣，但怎么说呢，他就跟那种被人盗号之后到处发不堪入目的小广告找回之后不得不面对一堆尴尬的聊天记录一样，虽然他的情况更严重，而且让个完美主义者处理根本hold不住甚至于根本不清楚该从哪里入手而且还特么怎么做也做不好的事情其实还挺容易自闭的，我就成功自闭了（草），反正也算是写了很多莫名其妙的生活体验吧，总而言之就，还是对他宽容一点x
> 
> 迦身体崩的一个很重要原因在于，他原来接活之后是打算每天干几个小时然后准时休息那种，结果周那这么一搞，他最后只能爆肝，开头那块他其实一夜没睡，连夜赶完代码交给甲方之后去洗了个澡，社畜的生活就是这么朴实无华且枯燥（）本来去医院之前就有点感冒的迹象，然后他们又是在外面的饭店吃的时候没吃好，算是肠胃型感冒吧，写的时候想起每次快毕业的时候我会大概率这么倒霉一次，唔姆，不过大部分时间我倒是在照顾身边别的体弱的人就是了，连送急诊我也……老行家了（
> 
> 周那其实做的小米粥，但是迦喝不了，基本周那一直在做面食
> 
> 至于怀孕，其实不会怀，一开始我就说过没这回事，别抱奇怪的期待，迦自己都门儿清，他就任由周那折腾，因为他也知道这位不折腾又会想些有的没的然后疯狂自闭
> 
> 然后怀孕这边查资料有些还算挺复杂的，以及什么看病的过程之类的，就，别太深究叭，纯当图一乐x
> 
> 迦后面那种状态是出于前文的自暴自弃和放弃治疗，他一想觉得周那都这么干过了他有啥可在意的呢，再加上生病的时候想起以前在大城市里自己生活的事，比如烧迷糊了爬起来连杯热水都莫得，所以自然而然就着omega本能疯狂依赖了（）就，他这人就很实诚坦荡x
> 
> 父母的话后面会出场吧，但其实不会搞那种分别约出去谈心的，也不会说我们觉得资瓷或者不资瓷，而且surplus的世界里，世间对于兄弟姐妹乱伦这事看的比较开，因为意外是真的多，他们的两性关系相对也比较平等一些，不过也是因为有beta当社会底层，这个怎么回事之后再说，反正就当成恐同的异性恋那种状态就行了


End file.
